happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
A Cycle of Endless Loops
This episode is the fourteenth episode of the second season of That1Flippy's Episodes, and the twenty-fourth episode overall. Roles Starring *Hailey *Hailey Clones Featuring *Audi *Lumpy *Handy *Russell Appearances *Giggles *Cuddles *Sniffles Plot Hailey is sitting down on a bench reading a book. A rock flies towards her from her left and hits her on the forehead. She gets angry, puts the book down, and walks over to where the rock came from. She walks over to a tree and hears giggling. She looks on the other side of a tree to see a smaller Hailey giggling. She picks the small Hailey up and stares at it for a second. She drops it on the ground and steps back a little bit, shocked to see a whole army of tiny Hailey's. She says "What the hell...?" in confusion, and then gets surrounded by the Hailey clones. The clones pick up the real Hailey and find a ledge and toss her off the ledge, where she lands in a lake. Hailey swims out of the lake and looks up the cliff and tries to figure out how to get back up. Giggles is outside her house and hears a knock on her door. She walks over to the door and opens it to see a Hailey clone (which she thinks is a real Hailey) and invites it to come in. The Hailey growls at her and pounces on her and starts tearing her apart and rips her spine out and repeatedly stabs her with it, until she dies. Cuddles and Sniffles knock on Giggles's front door for it to open and they see Giggles's decapitated body. Sniffles screams and backs up a little bit, and Cuddles vomits on the ground. A refrigerator falls off the roof of Giggles's house and crushes Cuddles. Sniffles sees Cuddles's death and looks up at the ceiling to see a Hailey clone with a bow and arrow. The Hailey clone shoots Sniffles with a bow and arrow, and Sniffles gets an arrow in his forehead. An army of other Hailey's run up to Sniffles and eat him alive. Russell is out in the middle of the ocean fishing, when he reels his fishing rod in and a Hailey clone is on the other end, grabbing the hook. Russell reels it in completely and apologizes when the Hailey close is about to attack him. It pounces on Russell and the two gets in a fight. Russell end up kicking the Hailey clone into the ocean, only for it to jump back up onto his boat, and the fight is continued, only a cloud of smoke is visible (like they do a lot in cartoons.) The boat starts moving away in a direction as they continue to fight. Handy is in the waiting room in a hospital, waiting for his turn. A Hailey clone walks in, and stares at him. Handy is confused and waves his (nub) hand in front of it's face. The Hailey clone gets angry and attacks him. The clone uses Handy's construction helmet to slice him into pieces. Doctor Lumpy walks into the room and sees Handy's dead body and slowly backs away. Audi is walking around and finds a bench where Hailey's book is. He finds out that it is her diary and gasps and looks around. He giggles, looks at the viewer and shushes them and starts reading Hailey's diary. He looses interest in it quickly and lays the book down and walks off. As he is walking away, he feels something bite him on the back of his leg. He looks down at it and sees a Hailey clone biting on his butt. He tries getting it off by kicking it. The skin on his butt then peels off, revealing his flesh. The Hailey clone stops biting and starts pulling on the skin hanging off. Hailey climbs up to the top of the hill and sees the Hailey clone pulling on the skin on Audi's butt. Hailey runs up to the clone and tries pulling it off. She succeeds and the Hailey clone runs off. Audi and Hailey sigh in relief when out of nowhere, a Hailey clone shoots Audi in the butt with an arrow (skin is still hanging down) and Hailey tries pulling the arrow out and pulls the arrow upwards and slices Audi in half. Hailey drops the arrow on the ground and runs back to the bench and grabs her diary and walks off, and the episode ends. Moral "Two heads are better than one!" Deaths *Giggles gets stabbed to death with her spine. *Cuddles gets crushed by a refrigerator. *Sniffles gets eaten alive by Hailey clones. *Russell (debatably) gets killed by a Hailey clone. *Handy gets slices to pieces with his construction helmet. *Audi gets sliced in half by Hailey. Injuries *Hailey gets hit in the head with a rock and then gets thrown off a hill (debatably) hurting her. *A Hailey clone shoots Sniffles in the forehead with an arrow. *The skin on Audi's butt gets ripped off. Trivia *This episode is the first one where Hailey kills Audi. *Hailey, Lumpy, and Hailey Clones are the only survivors. Category:Episodes by That1Flippy Category:Fan Episodes